Mario Ragno Edition
by ragnorock120
Summary: See why mario is the only one that saves princess peach and why Bowser is the one to always kidnap her
1. Chapter 1

**I looked through the OC parts and I found only a hand full so here's my contribution I am using an actual original character for my original book so AU and I will say thing you might not understand but if you have a question don't hesitate to ask.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mario only my OC.**

I was patrolling New York City by air my black angel wings getting tired from the patrolling. I am Ragnorock Hakuro, I saved my families souls from the Devil himself and gone through the 13 circles of Hell and fought 7 of the most powerful demons in the know, well anything, I had saved my family and now I was the guardian of Earth. I am also the host of the demon Death- or the Pale Rider, The Horseman whatever you want to call him- it was a peaceful day so I went to a roof top of a skyscraper and rested myself.

'Man ever since I kicked Satin's ass no demons have surfaced' I said to Death starting one our famous head talks.

'Shouldn't you be glad of that since there's no danger to Earth I mean Michelangelo-yes the angel- assigned us this city to guard if it's not in danger' I guess he had a point man I hate it when he's right. I felt a spike of soul power.

"OH HELL YEAH A FIGHT WOHOO!" I exclaimed as I jumped off the skyscraper and unfolded my wings and flew toward the energy signature. I reached it and it wasn't a demon but a portal that had some things coming out of it.

'Death, you see this to right'

'Yeah, I don't like it stay on your toes' I landed in front of the things and used my Soul magic to cast invisibility.

"Hey Goombo where are we first we were going to kidnap the princess and now were here and where the hell is here" the things looked like stereotypical mushrooms and were brown on the top and tan on the bodies.

'What do you think they are?'

'Ragno kill them I have a bad feeling' I uncloaked myself and summoned my scythe and made myself seen and they jumped back and yelped in surprise.

"What are you and what do you want"

"We are part of the mighty Bowser's army" ok I give up who the hell is Bowser.

"Well go back from whence you came and I will show mercy" they charged at me screaming battle cries. I cast my lightning spell and killed them and I looked at the portal.

'hmm should we close it up or report to Michelangelo' before Death could respond I was being sucked into the portal, I unfolded my wings for better footing- I don't know it made sense at the time-but it got worse and I was sucked into the portal and I damned everything.

…

I woke on a grassy field, slowly sat up and rubbed my temples and took a look around. I was just outside of a town somewhere.

'Death you there'

'Yeah, this place feels strange' I agreed I felt no connection to Hell or Heaven for that matter. I stood and walked toward the village. I made it and saw short people with mushrooms for hats walking around having a great time. I walked up to one of them and he saw me and smiled.

"Hello mister, you need anything?"

"Yeah, where am I and who's in charge I might need to talk to them" he looked at me still smiling it was kind of unnerving.

"You are in the Mushroom Kingdom, this is Toad Town, and if you want an audience with the princess just head to that pink castle over there" he pointed to a pink castle that looked too friendly I nodded.

"Thank you" I unfolded my wings and launched up in the air surprising the mushroom person and flew to the castle. I stopped in front of the castle and landed and heard.

"HELP ME!" a feminine voice screamed from inside. Instinctively I summoned my scythe and used a wind spell to fly upward to find the source of the sound; I landed on a balcony and saw a turtle, dragon thing snag a woman in a pink dress.

"Hey, you know you could just ask her out but judging by the reaction she doesn't like you so back away lady and I won't hurt you" he turned and I saw the most putrid face and I had seen Jealousy rear it's ugly head- literally- and he laughed.

"What could you possibly do" he breathed fire and it caught my hoodie, I took off my hoodie and threw it off- and I had forgotten my under shirt great now I can get burned- I saw the jacket burn.

"That was my hoodie, I'm going to go easy because 1. I'm in the presence of a lady and 2. I was having a good day" I unfolded my wings and used soul speed and grabbed the woman and got back to where I was.

"How did you?" he growled and blew fire again, I used and ice and created a shield and it melted, but protected us. I held up my hand and chanted.

"Beings of Heaven and Hell hear my beckons and take this foul beast and throw him from whence he came" a glowing black Star of David with a circle surrounding it and symbols of the ancient tongue surrounded it (A/N if you have watched Yu-Gi-Oh it looks like the Seal of Orichalcos but black) he was pulled in the circle and disappeared from the castle and he went to wherever he came from. I fell to my knees and was panting heavily, that chant takes it out of me.

"Are you ok?" the woman next to me said.

"Yeah just need to catch my breath, oh and do you have shirt I can borrow?" she looked puzzled and noticed I had no shirt and blushed and looked away.

"Um…y-yeah I t-think so" she got up and walked into the hallway outside the room. I slowly got up and cracked my back and stretched.

'Hey, Death what do you think just happened'

'Well you threw a turtle thing to wherever it came from, embarrassed a girl who was clearly royalty and saved her I'm guessing you just gained a follower' I mentally smacked Death- I found out I could do that and I actually hurt him- and he bantered about how that hurts and whatnot.

"Um here you go" I turned and took the shirt the woman offered and put it on, it was a blue shirt that was a little loose but I guess beggars can't be choosers.

"Thanks and if I may ask, who are you" she looked surprised I didn't know her but answered.

"I'm Princess Peach" I found that name familiar but couldn't put my finger on it.

"Well princess as you can tell I'm not from here do you know anyway I can return home" she pondered for moment.

"Well, I guess Rosalina might be able to help you"

"Ok, how do I contact this Rosalina?"

"Well you have to fly up to the Earths orbit" she said Earth so what that portal led to another dimension.

'Death, she said Earth right'

'Yes I believe she did we must be in a parallel dimension, that explain why we can't feel connections to Heaven and Hell'

"Well thank you I hope you stay safe" I walked to the balcony and unfolded my wings.

'Think we can fly that high?' I asked

'We'll never know unless we try' I took off as fast as I could directly up. It took 5 minutes to get to orbit the Earth.

'We can get up this high but we can't fly without wind and we can't cast fire without oxygen' (He's part demon no need for oxygen).

'Yeah well have any better ideas!?'

'No'

'Then shut it Ragno' I floated there thinking it would probably take gravity 2 month to pull us into flying air space. 3 hours later a space station was in sight I looked at it and it was moving fast and toward us.

'Do you think it's a friendly?'

'Want to find out?' man he was being very annoying- well more than usual-and I didn't like it. The station fired a beam that took us toward it and I blacked out.

…

I woke and sat up immediately and looked around I was in a bedroom and it was purple comforter and purple everything else.

'Damn, that's a lot of purple' I pointed out.

'Yeah, it's really unnerving' I agreed and got up and out, I found a door and my shoes and put them and walked out. I was on a space station looking everywhere I saw planets, stars, and everything in between. I walked around and I saw, these star looking creatures floating around playing with each other.

'What do think those things are?'

'Well their not demons so we can't tone down the tension a bit' I nodded and kept walking. We made it to a platform that had a black star thing a woman in a turquoise gown and pale blonde hair. She turned and saw me and smiled.

"So, you're awake and moving that's good"

"Yeah but um, where am I and, who are you?" I tried to sound as polite as humanely possible.

"Well you're in the star observatory and my name is Rosalina" so this is Rosalina.

"Well then you're who I'm looking for, I was told you could maybe bring me home"

"If it's within the Universe then, yes I can but I need some memory first" before I could object she touched my forehead and everything was revealed to her she backed away in horror.

"I guess there goes my chances on making friends easier *sigh* troublesome"

"No, I saw everything I'm sorry but I can't bring you home for it is in an alternate universe" I sighed.

"Well guess I'm stuck here hey mind if you put me back at the castle I have to ask for property and what not" she nodded and she gestured one of those star things over and it transformed into a star with three sections to it.

"Use this it will boost you flying ability" I walked up to it and was floating in it I unfolded my wings and spun-it was an instinct- and was launched towards the Earth at a speed faster than my soul speed could ever carry me.

**Well I guess that's the end of chapter one and well looks like their stuck here. Will Bowser strike again, and if he does will Ragnorock show mercy again, and where the heck was Mario during that attack.**

**Please R&R.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another installment R&R.**

I landed in front of the castle- well more like created a crated in front of the castle- and went and knocked on the front door. Some Toad- as learned their called-guards answered and let me in and led me through the humungous castle. We made it to a conference room of some sort and saw that they were going over the attack by that lizard thing.

"As you can see Bowser has struck again and therefore we need to gain better defenses against him he literally came through the front door" I looked at these pathetic little things and felt pity for them and remembered something from a book I read I raised my hand.

"I volunteer as tribute" I said with a smile everyone looked at me with a confused face.

"Umm who are you" I heard from the crowd.

"Well I'm your best bet on keeping the castle safe"

"No, that's Mario's job" ok now these people's names sound very familiar and it's really damn frustrating.

"Well was this Mario person hear to save her when Bowser showed up?" I heard questioning mumbles from everywhere in the room.

"He has a point" I heard from the same Toad guard the questioned me earlier.

"I offer to be the Princesses personal guard" silence no one spoke I was speaking honestly if I was going to stay here might as well do some good.

"Are you offering to protect me" I heard the princess say, I nodded.

"Yes, Rosalina said I'm stuck so might as well do some good while I'm here" she nodded.

"Then I accept your offer" I made my way through the Toads and shook her hand. An explosion went off somewhere and grabbed the princess and stood ready.

"I hope, that was the Toads practicing better defenses" my question was answered when the conference room door came flying in and a familiar figure came through the door.

"We have come to kill the princess" I summoned my Scythe and held the princess fireman style.

"Well, you will be sadly disappointed"

"Ok, I understand you need to protect me but was slinging me over your shoulder really necessary" I heard the princess complain.

"I know but, I might need my scythe so I can't carry you with both hands" she sighed but stopped complaining, I looked around if this was a full scale invasion I probably won't have the strength to take them all on 9/10 maybe but not all.

'Death, scan how many?'

'Too many get the hell out of here' I took his advice and my scythe disappeared and I blew the wall next to me and ran through and jumped.

"ARE YOU INSANE?!" the Princess exclaimed. I spread my wings and adjusted her so I would be hugging her and grinned.

"Who ever said I was sane" I said jokingly. She playfully hit my chest and looked behind me.

"Bowser always just kidnapped me and demanded I sign the kingdom over, but now he's burning it to the ground" she said sadly. I stopped and floated and looked at the castle it was burning along with Toad Town, I knew people were dying because I felt my power slowly increase.

"Well Princess you no longer have a kingdom to rule or subjects to serve you" she put her head in the crook of my neck and started crying. I comforted her-of course being socially awkward it was more like I said stuff I read in books- I held tightly onto her- half for her not to fall other half for comforting reasons- and said things like 'it's not you're fault' or 'we'll get them' things like that.

"I know someone who might be able to help" I looked down to her.

"And who might they be?" I ask.

"Just go south east of here and when you see a house in the woods that's where you want to land" he head still buried in my neck so it was slightly muffled but I nodded and flew in the direction. I found the house and well the only way you wouldn't know who lived in the house is if you couldn't read, I sign over the door that read 'Mario' so the person that lives here is the person that the Toad mentioned. I landed and shook Peach as she had fallen asleep.

"Hey Peach, we're here" I opened her eyes and looked around and let go of me.

"Let's go talk to him just knock" she was getting hr legs working again and well doing stuff you do when wake up to make sure you're alive, I knocked on the door and heard a high pitched male voice with an Italian accent say.

"Coming" the door opened and a man as tall as me wearing a green hat and green under shirt and blue overalls.

"Um are you… Mario" he shook his head.

"No, that's my older Bro he's inside, I am going to head out but you're welcome to come in" he stepped outside and started walking and casually saying hi to Peach. I led her in to find a red hat sticking up on the couch with someone watching television.

"Luigi, who was at the door" I heard yet another Italian accented man say.

"Mario it's me Peach" I saw the man stand he was slightly shorter than the other man wearing red instead of green.

"Oh, it's you" you could practically hear the venom in his words especially when he said you.

"Mario, we need your help to stop Bowser" he just laughed.

"Why would I help you, I stopped paying Bowser to attack you so it's not my problem this personal vendetta" I clenched my fist drawing blood.

"Y-you paid him to kidnap me" I heard shock in her voice.

"Of course thought you would have caught on by now but it seem blondes really are dumb" this made me crack, first he admits to paying Bowser to kidnap the princess then says she's dumb for not figuring it out. I used soul speed and had him pinned to the wall with one arm and the other was bleeding from me clenching it so hard.

'Death you think I could use a Blood ritual'

'yeah sure, they send the target across dimensional plains' that's all I needed to hear, I took my bloodied hand and wrote in the satanic language on the wall and chanted.

"Demons of Hell hear my call summon number 5 the punisher to take this soul before me and take him to eternal damnation his crimes are treason and showings of Greed, and Lust" my blood on the wall turned orange and Mario was being sucked into a vortex in which he disappeared. My hand healed and I turned to Peach who was shocked at what I did.

"What did you just do?" I walked towards her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I gave him what he deserved, he saved you for his personal gain, therefore showing Greed, and that gain was you, so he showed Lust, and since he betrayed his kingdom, Treason, he got a punishment worse than Death"

'No offence big guy'

'None taken, Hell I wouldn't want to be him'

"Well at least justice was served" I heard the door open, I had almost forgotten about his brother he came into the room and looked around. I raised my hand toward him and chanted.

"Spirits of heaven hear my plea I wish for judgment on this man tell me if he is innocent or guilty" a white ray of light hit Luigi-as Mario called him- and turned green-ironically- and he was innocent.

"Um what's going on here" he said.

"Nothing, your brother was a horrible person, I thank god he didn't rub off on you, your brother is paying for his crimes, you are innocent so you live your life like you always do, and you will ascend" I took Peach's hand and walked out and flew off into the sky not knowing where I was going.

**Well there's my theory of why Mario is always the good guy but anyway next chapter our hero will find himself in Sarasaland looking for the help of Peach's oldest friend.**

**R&R **


End file.
